Many households include multiple devices that can be controlled by remote control devices, such as televisions (TV), stereos and other such devices. As a result, a large number of households include multiple different remote controls to control the plurality of devices. These remote controls often have many buttons to implement the control over the associated remote device to be controlled.
There are universal remote controls on the market that allow a user to configure the universal remote control based on predefined programs to control two or more devices from a single remote control. These universal remote controls often also have many buttons to implement the control over the plurality of devices. Universal remotes, however, often fail to provide full control as could be obtained by the original remote control devices.